1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing apparatus for absorbing a mechanical shock that occurs when a traveler running on a guide way is brought to a stop by abutting on a stop member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traveler such as a trolley that runs on a guide way is required to be brought to a cushioned stop to convey a load to a predetermined position. It is well known to arrange a resilient member, for example, a rubber or resilient resin pad or a shock absorber to which a traveler is brought into resilient engagement before it abuts with a stop member at the predetermined position.
However, in the case where the rubber or resilient resin pad is arranged, considerable noise is produced when the traveler is brought into engagement with the pad. It is also difficult to stop the traveler precisely at the predetermined position because the traveler rebounds from the pad. In the case where the shock absorber is arranged, the noise problem cannot be overcome, though the traveler can be stopped precisely. The shock absorber which generally comprises a piston and cylinder mechanism, containing fluid therein and a spring urging the piston to one end position is expensive and requires large space to be attached.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shock absorbing apparatus capable of providing a traveler that runs on a guide way and which stops silently and precisely at a predetermined position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing apparatus that is simple in construction and low in cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing apparatus that can be easily disposed adjacent to a stop member with which the traveler abuts at a predetermined position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing apparatus wherein the resilient force of a leaf spring urges the traveler towards the support surface of the guide way that supports the weight of the traveler when the traveler contacts with the leaf spring. As a result, the traveling speed of the traveler is decreased to keep the traveler stable.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing apparatus wherein the leaf spring is fixed to a stop member so as to be movable therewith when the stop member is moved to change a predetermined position where the traveler is to be stopped.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are attained by providing an apparatus for absorbing a shock produced upon abutment of a traveler on the stop member with a leaf spring that is arranged adjacent the stop member substantially parallel and in a face-to-face relationship with the guide way for the traveler, said leaf spring including a mid portion which is curved gradually apart from the guide way to contact with the traveler before the same abuts with the stop member.